Secundum Bellum
by SumeragiLeeNoriega
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi World War has come to an end, and our heroes return home. What new beginnings and challenges will they encounter with Sasuke's return?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, plot, characters, and all.**

**This story's content will be rated "T" until later chapters. In overall the story will be rated "M".**

**Secundum Bellum**

**Chapter 1: Date of Rebirth**

**復活の日**

It was the dead of night when the shinobi forces of the Land of Fire arrived at Kohohagakure. The injured were taken by awaiting medical nin to the medical wards established at the village entrance, while the debilitated were received with thunderous celebration from a waiting crowd. Many shinobi's were accommodated by lovers, parents, grandparents, children, and the whole lot. Others went to sit at the sidelines to rest from the enduring journey from the Land of Lightning, where the conclusion of the war took place.

While the crowds continued to greet the incoming shinobi the Hokage took her place atop of the balcony of a two story building. A loud whistled echoed across the multitudes, a lingering silence followed as they all turned to face the Godaime.

"Today we stand here in victory!" proudly announced Tsunade with a strong fist in the air.

The crowd erupted in boisterous cheers, laughter, and embraces. As the celebration died out, Tsunade raised her palmed and the crowd silenced once again.

"Today we ridded the world from darkness. We proved to our enemies that the will of fire burns bright and stronger than ever. That together, as one, we are a force to be reckoned with! Today we begin a new chapter, not only in our history, but the worlds. This war brought as much blessings as it brought chaos. For a common purpose we put our differences aside and we became allies in order to prevent the world from falling into darkness. The Five Great Shinobi Nations became one and we are still one, we pioneer ideals that are not so different from the rest, we all strife for the same goals. Peace and Order. From this point on the world of the shinobi and of humanity takes a turn for the better, for the future generations!"

"Believe it!" yelled Naruto amongst the crowd with a fist in the air while watching as the Godaime stepped away from the balcony concluding her speech.

"This calls for a celebration with Ramen!" exclaimed Naruto at the top of his lungs as he limped his way to Ichiraku's, or what is left of it anyways. As he limped away in his merry way he failed to notice how the ground suddenly began to shake accompanied by the sound of heavy footsteps.

"Aaah!Ooomph!" Naruto cried as he was suddenly yanked backwards and dropped with bruising force on the dirt path.

"Naruto!" shrieked Sakura with fiery anger in her eyes. "What the hell do you think you are doing? You are in no condition to be parading around! Get your ass to the hospital, or so help me I will drag you there myself!" yelled Sakura while attempting to drag him by his collar as Naruto kept scurrying farther away from her.

"But...butbutbut Sakura-chaaan! I am starving! Exclaimed Naruto with a distraught look in his face.

"NO!"

He tried to make a run for it but because of his injuries Sakura caught up to him, tackled him, and without much effort began to drag away a wailing Naruto while murmuring curses under her breath.

"Na..Narrruto!" called out a worried Hinata as she followed after him and Sakura.

"What a drag. He never learns." Shikamaru said in an exasperated tone, while watching the scene.

"Come on, you are one to talk, you need healing as well. You too Chouji!" called out Ino as she walked towards the hospital as well, the two following behind.

"Lee, Neji, come on you are in no better condition than them!" said Tenten as she took hand of their wrists and hauled away.

"Tenten I require no medical attention I have other more important and pressing matters to attend to as of this moment" stated Neji while struggling to get out of her hold.

"Neji is right Tenten! I will run 500 laps in honor of our youthful victory! Exclaimed Rock Lee with great enthusiasm.

"I don't want to hear it! You are both getting medical attention and that's final!"

They bowed their heads and did not press the matter any farther. It was futile.

"Well that was interesting" an amused Kakashi looked on next to a brooding Sasuke.

"Come on. You have an audience with the Hokage." said Kakashi with a cool expression as he walked on towards the Hokage's Residence with a group of ANBU following along within the shadows. Sasuke reluctantly followed along.

* * *

><p>"Lady Tsunade, Kakashi has brought in Uchiha Sasuke" announced Shizune as she held the door opened for their arrival.<p>

"Let them in"

Shizune motioned for them to come in, Kakashi walked in first with Sasuke silently following behind. They both remained standing before the Hokage's desk, Tsunade with her back towards them looking on out the window towards the village with her hands clasped behind her back, fully aware of the ANBU squad stationed around the perimeter of her office.

"Shizune you are to remain outside the door. Do not let anybody interrupt this meeting. Do you understand" It was not a question.

"Yes. Lady Tsunade" with that said Shizune took her leave, silently closing the door behind her; a worried frowned adorning her face.

"Very well. I will be brief." She said as she slowly turned around her eyes locked on Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes never straying from her.

"You understand that your actions entail consequences? She looked at Sasuke expectantly. "The following will apply; you will be reinstated into this village as a citizen of Konohagakure. You will be stripped of your status as shinobi indefinitely. You will be put under probation for two years. And finally, you will be place under house arrest indefinitely. During an undetermined period of time you will be under strict surveillance from an assigned ANBU squad, you are not an international criminal for nothing." She stated with a triumphant smirk, if dare he defy her.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her mocking tone. "What about the Elders?" he spat at Tsunade.

"Easy, I will get to that. Now shut up and listen." reprimanded Tsunade with force.

Sasuke glared.

Tsunade walked around her desk and stood before Sasuke. "Under other circumstances I would have not been so lenient. But because you are…a special case, I will make an exception. In addition, the fact that the Council no longer is in cession, and you cooperated with our Allied forces during the war favors your present situation. And lastly as promised, the Elders will be dealt with, accordingly." She emphasized the last word. "What they committed is unforgivable. Whatever differences happened between the Uchiha Clan and the Council should have been dealt with diplomatically, not with such uncivilized methods and sacrifice. I am truly sorry for your loss I know that nothing could ever replace what you lost but I can promise you justice, closure to your clan, and your brother."

Sasuke looked on, let in it sink in. She was right nothing could ever replace what he lost. He could never bring back his family. The only thing left for him to do is to keep honoring the Uchiha name and their sacrifice, his brother's sacrifice. His whole life was one lie after another, and now that he finally knows the truth he finds himself with no purpose. Was his entire struggle worth it? Perhaps, but in the end he paid a high price. He was tired of a life of constant struggle, he just wanted silence.

Kakashi and Tsunade looked on in a contemplative manner. Would he accept what has been offer to him, or will he rebel?

"As long as the Elders are taking care of, I don't care" Sasuke said with a frown.

"As for your housing arrangements, for now you'll be residing at the hospital while you recover from your injuries. Our present circumstance only allows us so much. The village is still under construction as you can see, so we are limited in resources, particularly housing. I will summon you when I have better arrangements ready for you. Lastly, a sufficient monthly pension will be provided so you can begin to settle down. You are dismissed."

With that said and done, quietly he left the office, leaving behind a stunned audience. Who would have thought that Sasuke Uchiha would go in peace?

"Well that went better than expected" Tsunade said while walking around her desk and taking out a bottle of sake from the bottom drawer and pouring herself a drink.

"It's a new beginning for Sasuke, a better one. He is no longer alone, never truly was, now that he has somewhat accepted our help there is nothing more for us to do than wait and support him along the way, and then maybe someday he will truly find it in himself to be happy." Kakashi said while still looking at the spot Sasuke once stood.

"I'll take my leave now." With that said Kakashi disappeared without a trace.

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune silently called out while stepping into her office.

"Seems like better times are to come, I just hope it last. In the world of the shinobi, fleeting peace is as close as we get to the actual meaning of the word. All we can do is hope."

"Hai, Lady Tsunade" Shizune agreed with a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Secundum Bellum**

**Chapter 2: Rehab**

**先頭ブラックに**

Thirty minutes 'til midnight Sakura thought as she looked over at the clock hanging at the top of the reception desk of the Emergency Room. This was going to be a long night, with all the casualties coming in for treatment and surgery there was no doubt in her mind that she would not be going home any time soon. Although on second thought she is grateful for that, she did not want to think about the days to come. With Sasuke back and all, things were bound to be different and awkward.

Circumstances were easier out in the battlefield, everyone was too focused on a single objective to give space to meaningless thoughts. Everyone knew what they had to do, he knew what he had to do and so did her, but now she does not know what to do, how to react. There is no mission objective, just to carry on with their lives after the war. The thought scared her, to not know what lies ahead.

As she stood motionless in the Emergency Room watching patient after patient check in she began to wondered what Sasuke's fate would be. She knew Lady Tsunade would be lenient with his punishment, so he would not be worse off. Nukenin were known to be marked by death once they defected from their village but Sasuke was an exception as Lady Tsunade word it. The other Kages had objected to such lenience but once they learned what droved Sasuke's actions they could not object after all the very Council who guided this village "well-being" was involved. If anything Sasuke was a victim of the hate that thrives in the world of the shinobi. Just thinking about it made her heart ache for Sasuke, he did not deserve that fate, full of hate and loneliness. He deserved to be happy, loved…they way she loved him. But she knew her place, she would continue to be there for Sasuke as his friend, or in whatever way he wanted her to be, if only he accepted it. She was well aware of his reluctance to return, his resentment for this village has not faded. It may not be as strong as it use to be but it is still there. Part of him still blames them for the Uchiha's demise, she wonders if he blames her too…

"Sakura-sama, I am so glad I found you!" yelled a nurse as she ran towards Sakura.

"Yes, what is the matter?" asked Sakura as she turned towards the young nurse.

"You have been assigned by Lady Tsunade to be Uchiha Sasuke's medic."

"Whaa…"

Sakura could not believe it. Of all the available nurses, Lady Tsunade picks her to be his medic!

How is she supposed to act…?

"Sakura-sama?"

"Oh! Yes continue…"

"As I was saying, he was brought in a few hours ago by Hatake Kakashi and an ANBU squad. They are already settled in on the left wing of the hospital in room 102. I also brought in his medical records for you to review."

"Arigato"

Sakura took his medical records and began to review them as she walked to the elevator, the nurse following behind.

"What is his present condition?" inquired Sakura as they entered the elevator, while at the same time balancing the file on her left hand and pressing the "up" button with her right.

"His condition is not life threatening, he has minor abrasions through out his body, two broken ribs, and a small stab wound on his shoulder, which was previously bandaged meaning he did not loose too much blood."

"Alright, thank you, I will take over from here." Replied Sakura as she stepped out of the elevator and dismissed the nurse with a small bow. Then proceeding down the hall to Sasuke's room.

"_You can do this, take deep breaths"_ she reassured herself mentally as she approached his room number, seeing in sight the two ANBU guards on each side of his door.

"Hello, I am Haruno, Sakura. I have been assigned as Uchiha Sasuke's medic. May I step in?" she asked the ANBU guards with a tone of confidence and professionalism.

The ANBU guards gave her a silent nod of approval and stepped aside.

She silently bowed to them and stepped into the room.

"Ah, Sakura, so glad you could make it." Greeted Kakashi from his spot leaning on the wall reading his Icha Icha paradise book.

"Kakashi, I see that even after a world war you are still in the mood to read such filthy literature, if it can even be called "literature." Replied Sakura with a mock grin.

"So cold…"whispered an amused Kakashi.

Sakura approached the medical cabinets and placed Sasuke's records on the granite surface as she searched for some gauze and antibiotics. She peered over her shoulder at Sasuke. "Tell me, why are you still in your regular clothing, and not in a hospital gown? She asked Sasuke.

Knowing the question was directed towards him, Sasuke turned to look at Sakura. She could feel the intensity of his stare fixated on her as she shuffled around the cabinet for medical supplies. Knowing she would not get an answer she turned to Kakashi "So?" she insisted.

"He refused." He answered nonchalantly.

"I see." She looked over at Sasuke in disapproval; he simply looked away, _of course_. She shifted over to Sasuke's bedside and set down her supplies. "Since you obviously are not going to wear the gown I guess I will have to get you some spare clothe. Naruto should be about your size…" she riposted.

"No" Opposed Sasuke as he turned and fixated his trademark glare at her.

"_No"_ she echoed with her hand on her hip and a frown of her own. "Then, what do you suggest we do? Let you walk bare bottom around the hospital? It's a gown, or Naruto's clothes…your choice." She retorted.

Sasuke glared, laid back on his bed, and looked away. Not missing Kakashi's smile.

"Whatever"

"I thought so. Now after I patch you up you'll change into a gown-." Sasuke opened his mouth to refuse but Sakura beat him to it. "-for tonight until I bring your spare clothes tomorrow, you are not going to stay in those clothes, they are filthy and tattered." reprimanded Sakura. "Now, I'll need you to remove your haori so I can bandaged and heal your wounds."

Sasuke sat up and removed his haori without much difficulty despite his wounds. Sakura had to look away, a blush coming across her temple. Even after all this time she still gets flustered at his physique. But who can blame her…look at him.

"Alright, lets begin" she sat on the corner of his bed and summoned her Mystical Palm Technique to heal the abrasions on his shoulders, arms, and then moved her hand lower to heal his broken ribs. "Well that should be enough; I will let some of your smaller lesions mend on their own." informed Sakura as she rubbed antibiotics on his smaller wounds, and wrapping gauze over them.

"Let me know if anything else begins to hurt, okay?" She looked up at Sasuke meeting his gaze expectantly. He gave her a short nod as he inspected her job. She stood up, picked up her supplies and placed them in the medical cabinet. She then picked up a clipboard with paperwork and began filling it out while leaning on the granite cabinet. "Sasuke, I am going down to the cafeteria after this, would you like anything to eat, drink?" asked Sakura as she furiously filled out down his paperwork, she shifted her eyes over her clipboard waiting for his reply.

Sasuke met her observant gaze; he stared for sometime as if carefully picking out his words. "No"

She then shifted her gaze at Kakashi; he just gave her a silent wave of his hand and got back to his reading.

She placed the clipboard on the counter and walked to the door; she peered over her shower and bid her farewell with a small smile. "Okay, well things seem to be in order, so I'll be taking my leave. I will see you later Kakashi-sensei."

"Later." Kakashi waved off.

"Feel better, Sasuke-kun." She whispered as she held the door open before closing it behind her and taking her leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Secundum Bellum**

**Chapter 3: Distance**

呼吸

Sakura sat at the corner of the Leaf Hospital Cafeteria with a small bowl of anmitsu and a cup of chamei to drink. She continued to look out the window of the hospital cafeteria, barely touching her food. She contemplated how the hospital and the streets were clustered with activity, even at this time of night. The Leaf Hospital cafeteria hours rarely ever ran a twenty-four hour shift, but tonight was an exception, and probably not just tonight, rather the rest of the week. With all the medical-nins on call, they would need constant nourishment to replenish their strength and chakra, not to mention the overflow in patients. There was constant loitering around the hospital grounds, the lobbies were filled, most of the rooms were occupied, and the wards were at their limits. Supplies were replenished at hourly records, gauze and antibiotics at the top of the list. It was an interesting sight in her eyes, everyone working together for the common good of the village and its people; it swelled her heart with hope.

She wondered if Sasuke was also taking in this sight, if perhaps this view could change his animosity towards the village, if he could see that not everyone within the walls of this village was rotten.

"Sakura, what a rare sight to see you here, I would have thought you'd be running around the hospital helping the injured." asked Lady Tsunade as she approached her table with a tray of chicken breast and a bottle of sake.

"Lady Tsunade, I should be the one surprise. Shouldn't you be in your office attending Hokage business? Shizune will go into hysterics if she does not find you there" Sakura countered with a grin at her mentor.

Tsunade took a seat across from her and smiled. "It's three in the morning Sakura, what do you take me for? Besides, the hospital needs as many medics on the job as possible, Shizune and Ino are also here." Replied Tsunade as she took a sip of her sake.

"Lady Tsunade, tell me, what is Sasuke's punishment?" inquired Sakura as she took a bite from her anmitsu, her eyes focused elsewhere.

Tsunade paused and looked up from her bottle of sake. She set it down, leaned forward lacing her hands below her chin, and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she finally looked at Sakura. "Keeping in mind that I promised lenience, he was given a proper punishment. Sasuke has been reinstated as a citizen of Konohagakure, has been stripped of his status as shinobi indefinitely, probation for two years, and house arrest. In addition, an ANBU squad will hold him under surveillance. Most of these conditions are for an undetermined amount of time." concluded Tsunade as she sat back and began picking at her food.

"Don't you think the ANBU surveillance crosses the line? I mean he has been through so much "gawking" if you know what I mean, I think what he wants most at this time is privacy." analyzed Sakura with a worried look. She has seen the looks and treatment he has received since he made his appearance. The looks were less than welcoming, rather accusatory. Although Sasuke put up his trademark front of "I don't care", she could feel his discomfort, or rather annoyance. During their trip back to the village, on every stop she would see him wonder to the farthest, secluded spot possible. His behavior said it all.

Tsunade brought her attention back to her student with a measured look and sighed. "Sakura, I can't afford to let him wonder around unsupervised. He should consider himself lucky. Others would not have been as merciful. As Hokage I must do what is best for the village and for him. Besides it is only temporary, and he did not object. He was rather peaceful about it, if you could put it that way. Sasuke is not ignorant of his actions and the consequences that entail those actions. You should know better Sakura." answered Tsunade as she took a piece of chicken and chow down.

"Gomen, Lady Tsunade." apologized Sakura as she looked down in deep thought.

Of course she knew Sasuke was not ignorant, but that did not make it any easier.

"Don't apologize, I understand where you are coming from, I know you care deeply for him and his well being. But he has to take responsibility, is that not enough?" questioned Tsunade as she looked at her apprentice with a thoughtful smile.

Sakura gave her mentor a nod and a small smile, concluding their topic of interest, and continued eating.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was discontent.<p>

He hated hospitals, their smell, and their less than comfortable ambient. Wearing a hospital gown was humiliating.

As he looked out the window sill he was perched on he took sight of the village, or what is left of it. Kakashi left an hour ago to check up on "friends and comrades" as he put it, leaving him to his demons.

The village was still busy even at this time of night, their arrival from the Land of Lightning brought in a commotion. People were celebrating along the streets; he could see shinobi perched on the roofs of the remaining structures celebrating and drinking to their hearts content, and medics coming in-and-out of the hospital with supplies.

It unnerved him to be back at the village that stripped him of his family, his brother. To see them so happy and at the same time ignorant of the reality that surrounds them. But at the same time, deep in side him he also knew that these people are not responsible for his family's demise. He understands that now, at one point he was bitter with anger and hate so great it blinded him from the truth, it drove him to do unspeakable evils.

He would honor Itachi's dying wish, for his sake, and his own.

As he continued to contemplate the outside world another thought plagued his mind. It was clear as day to him that his ties were not severed as he once believed them to be. They still remain; perhaps these ties are what he keeps holding on to. Naruto and Sakura have proven to him that they would go to the ends of the earth for him, but why? If anything he deserved the opposite, to be yelled at and confronted with hate and indifference, not showered with devotion. Their loyalty to him angered him, what made him so special in their eyes for them to keep holding on to him? Naruto was the bigger offender compared to Sakura and Kakashi, he never went back on his word, even when he tried to take his life. Sakura was more reluctant, he could tell, she was more withheld. She was not hovering or running her mouth, instead she only interacted with him when necessary. She probably did not know what to say, or how to act? How could she when he proved once that he was willing to take her out for his own selfish gain. _Annoying_, he thought.

Too drowned out in his own thoughts, he failed to notice another presence in his room.

"Sasuke-kun?" silently called out Sakura as she stood in his hospital room, the darkness absorbing her physical features.

He turned to Sakura. He was not expecting see anyone, least of all her.

Reluctantly Sakura took a step forward and placed a small paper bag on his bedside table and then stepped back and met his wondering gaze. "I know you said you did not want anything earlier when I offered, but I thought you might make an exception if I brought tomatoes…" confessed Sakura barely meeting his questioning gaze.

Sasuke continued to gaze at her, taking aback by her actions. Seeing this side of her that he thought was lost to him brought back memories of a younger Sakura, of the days when she would constantly worry about his well being. Maybe things were not so different after all? They all have grown and matured, Sakura was no exception.

"Ah" replied Sasuke as he hopped off the window sill and took a sit at the edge of his bed, arms at his sides.

" Lady Tsunade informed me that your housing arrangements have been decided, I am yet aware of the details myself but she will come by tomorrow to give you the whole report…" informed Sakura as she walked towards the door. She stood for a moment contemplating if she should stay longer, part of her wanted to be at his side, but the other side wanted to avoid being annoying…she did not want to invade his privacy.

"Sakura…"

She quickly turned around at the sound of his voice. Steeling herself at the hurt that was about to come. He had turned around and was now standing a few feet away from her. _Damn his speed. _She thought. He continued to study her; it made her nervous to be under his gaze.

"What is it? Are you hurting, Sasuke-kun?" whispered Sakura while avoiding his gaze at all cost.

"Arigato…"

Her head snapped up, and she subconsciously took a step back, her back meeting the cold metal door. For some reason his words hit a nerve, making her panic. Memories flooded back into her system, and she quickly turned around grasping the handle of the door while trying to keep her breathing steady.

_Sakura, thank you for everything…_

He did not miss her reaction, he knew what she was thinking, or rather remembering.

"…Alright, Sasuke-kun…you should get some rest. It's been a long day for you." She turned around and gave him a small smile. She pulled down the handle of the door and stepped out with a silent goodnight leaving Sasuke alone. He stood suspended in place as he realized the large gap that's come to exist, and that he was the one to drive that wedge between them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Secundum Bellum**

**Chapter 4: Immigrant Song**

**太鼓**

The morning came quicker than the night went by; the sunrise peeked through the landscape of the Land of Fire, highlighting the outline of mountains and buildings. The beginning of a new day dawned on Konohagakure, the villagers were early risers. They began to set up the markets with fresh fruit and vegetables, while others began to fix up the new structures under construction. Shinobi went about their morning getting ready for missions, others slept in after a long night of celebration.

Sakura took in this sight from the roof of the Leaf Hospital she was perched on. It was a nice sight she thought. New days meant new beginnings, and it truly was. She felt a thousand miles away when she stood on this spot, far from the life down below. As she looked at the rising sun she debated whether to go home and get some sleep, which she has not gotten in twenty-four hours, or stay in the hospital. She feared the moment she set foot outside the hospital something important will happen and she will miss out. She was not concerned about gossip in the hospital; it was Sasuke what concerned her. Today he will leave the hospital grounds to head out to his new home, rather prison she thought, and she wanted to be there with him, for him. _The hospital it is._

She jumped down from the roof and stepped in the hospital, greeting the receptionist, a few people here and there, and then made her way to Naruto's room to pay him and his roommates a visit.

Entering Naruto's room was a cheerful sight; so much activity was going on even at this time of day, you would think that after a war they would all be sleeping in, but instead they are all socializing. It made her smile.

"Forehead!" called out Ino while taking her into a hug.

"Pig, I see you haven't change." countered Sakura with a thoughtful grin reciprocating her embrace.

"Well of course I have not, nothing could compare to the original!" boast Ino with her hand on her hips.

"Mhmm…" hummed Sakura as she strolled around the room looking around. Shikamaru was deep in conversation with Neji, Chouji was munching on chips, and Kiba was bickering with Naruto, while Hinata stood by nervously with a deep blush. Naruto caught sight of her and greet it her with full energy. _How does he do it…_she thought fondly.

"Sakura-chan! Long time no see, where have you been?" he questioned with a wide grin from his hospital bed.

"You look better." She commented as she took a sit by his bed side.

"And?"

"Okay, okay…I was making rounds around the hospital Naruto. We had a very busy night; you were not the only one who fought a war." She said off handedly with a smile. "I…also saw Sasuke." She added hesitantly.

"How was he?" probed Naruto.

"He was…quiet and broody. But he is Sasuke, so it's to be expected." She answered looking away from Naruto; suddenly the window became very interesting to her.

"You are right Sakura-chan, if he is brooding then its got be Sasuke-teme! Retorted Naruto cheerfully. "I would have been worried if he was acting normal!" added on Naruto, the rest of the room breaking into quiet laughs.

"Good one Naruto!" exclaimed Kiba out of breath from laughing so hard.

"Settle down, you are not in the park!" shot back Sakura, her eyebrow twitching as she hit Naruto upside the head.

"Ow! Sakura-chan that hurt!"

"Good!"

"Naa-ruto-kun." silently called out Hinata with a worried look.

"Ah, Sakura, Tsunade has been looking for you." delivered Kakashi perched on the window sill of Naruto's room. _Always appearing out of nowhere…_she thought.

"Did she tell you why she need it me?" inquired Sakura with a questioning gaze. Why would Tsunade be looking for her? She had talked with her not so long ago.

"I can't really discuss it here." Replied Kakashi as he casually leaned on the window.

Sakura lifted an elegant eyebrow at his answer, but he just shrugged.

"Kakashi what's going on? Is this about Sasuke?" probed Naruto. Sakura placed a firm hold on his shoulder, when he looked back at her, Sakura shook her head.

"Alright, I will go see Lady Tsunade." rebuttal Sakura as she looked at Kakashi. Instinct told her this was serious.

"Look for her at the second floor lobby, she is already waiting."

Sakura a nodded and took her leave, giving Naruto a reassuring look and a smile before she left.

After Sakura left, Naruto turned to Kakashi with a frown. "Kakashi?"

"You'll find out soon enough, now get some rest." With that said he disappeared. Leaving Naruto wondering.

* * *

><p>"Sakura" greeted Tsunade with a small smile.<p>

"Morning, Lady Tsunade. Kakashi told me you needed me?" asked Sakura.

Tsunade nodded and motioned Sakura to follow her. "Where are we headed, what's going on?" questioned Sakura with a frown.

"Calm down its not that serious. Now just follow me, when we get there I will explain." assured Tsunade as they walked down the hall.

When they got "there" Sakura did not imagine that "there" meant Sasuke's room. What could possibly be going on with Sasuke that Lady Tsunade suddenly called her in for?

Tsunade dismissed the ANBU guards and stepped into Sasuke's room, Sakura reluctantly following behind. Sasuke as an early riser was already up, leaning casually against the window, arms crossed, and wearing the spare t-shirt and pants she brought early in the morning from Naruto's room. He shifted his gaze from the window to them when he saw them walk in, and lifted an eyebrow in question.

"Sasuke I see you are doing well" greeted Tsunade. He did not reply, as expected. His gaze turned into a frown, as if saying _get on with it_.

"Very well, I have arranged where you will be staying for the duration of your house arrest. Since you will not be able to leave your quarters, _at all_, I decided that you will be rooming with someone else." Sasuke's frown turned into glare, ready to object at any second. Sakura looked down at the floor and wondered if the world hated her. "And _no, _you do not have a say in this, its part of your punishment and you will fulfill it, or _else." _Now he was just pissed off.

"And who will this roommate be? Sakura?" questioned Sasuke in a bitter tone his glare shifting to Sakura.

She just wanted to crawl under a rock.

"You catch on quick. No wonder you are called a genius." answered Tsunade in a mocking tone.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Lady Tsunade!" Sakura turned ready to object at all cost. The world hated her she was sure of it. Of course Sasuke did not want to room with her, it was no secret, and then Tsunade names it part of his punishment…what a slap on the face and to her pride.

"You do not have a say in this as well, considerate a mission!" With that said Tsunade made a turn to the door, paused, peering over her shoulder.

"You are released from the hospital. You are to be settled in by this afternoon, and do not try anything funny, remember…they are watching you." Tsunade informed and took her leave.

Sakura turned back to Sasuke and met his glare. He was not happy that much was obvious.

"Sasuke…I-" Sakura try to avert.

"Don't"

"I did not know! This is as much of a surprise to me as it is to you! You make it seem like it's my fault…as if I personally asked for this…" Sakura said in her defense, the hurt clear in her voice.

Sasuke turned away to look out the window, his hands fisting on the sill. "It does not matter, you heard her. It's said and done."

"Fine…" she said softly her gaze focused at the white wall on her left. She could not look his way, it hurt too much. She understood Sasuke wanting his space, but she never thought he would react like this at the prospect of living with her. Perhaps he was not ready for this sort of closeness…Sakura turned away and walked towards the door, she paused and spoke. "I will go ahead and fill out the paperwork necessary for your release, I will see you in a bit…" she said quietly and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dedicated to .space. My first reviewer of the day. Thank you!**

**I wanted to also give credit to .sunflowers. A lot of the hospital scenes are inspired by her story **_**Variance**_**, which is a must read! I also want to let you know that I will write this story at the pace I see fit, or realistic, I don't want to rush through the plot, so please bare with me, after all this story is for you =D**

**Secundum Bellum**

**Chapter 5: Rabbit Heart**

**冷たく 肩**

The paper work was endless, who knew that releasing a Nukenin from a hospital took such heavy precautions? Then again, it was common sense, insomnia must be doing a number on her, Sakura thought as she sat at the reception desk filling out his medical records, signing here and there, then shuffling them into a yellow folder with _confidential _stamped on the front. She stood up and bid her goodbyes to the nurses at the reception and went into the medical records' room to put away Sasuke's file. The medical records' room was one of her favorite places in the hospital; it contained information on every shinobi in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the details of their physical health to the type of ninja arts they performed, similar to a bingo book. She was curious by nature, so when she stayed in the hospital for long hours she would explore the old medical records on former ninjas that have gone rogue for future reference.

Once she put away his file, she began to plan out how the rest of the day would work as she walked by the reception once again and looked up at the clock. Lady Tsunade wanted Sasuke to be settled in by noon, and its 7:30am right now…that gives her four hours and a half to buy groceries, buy him new clothes, and whatever else he needs to make his stay comfortable. He will be under house arrest for who knows how long, so he might as well keep himself busy. With that settled she strolled to Sasuke's hospital room.

_This is going to be a long day…_

Sakura walked down the hall approaching Sasuke's room and spotted Kakashi standing outside reading Icha Icha, and Sasuke casually leaning against the wall. Kakashi looked up from his book and waved a silent hello, Sakura smiling in return.

"Kakashi-sensei it's good to see you." greeted Sakura. She looked over at Sasuke and as expected he just ignored her very presence. She wondered if this how things are going to be once they began living together.

"Nice to see you as well, it's been quiet without you around." Commented Kakashi motioning his head towards Sasuke, Sakura just shrugged with a small smile.

"How are you, I was not able to ask you how you were feeling last night?" inquired Sakura.

"I only had few wounds here and there nothing serious, you worry too much." Commented Kakashi fondly.

"You are just like Naruto, reckless" retorted Sakura pouting with her arms crossed.

"There, there, settle down." motioned Kakashi with his hand, a noticeable smiled behind his mask.

Sakura led it slide and turned to Sasuke and spoke. "So, Sasuke ready to go? We should get going; you need to be settled in by noon." asked Sakura, turning fully towards him. Sasuke looked up and gave a short nod and began walking away.

"Well my job here is done so I will see you two later." waved off Kakashi as he disappeared.

Sakura gazed at where Kakashi stood and then turned around following behind Sasuke.

* * *

><p>As they walked out of the hospital Sakura did not miss the stares and murmurs directed their way. People would stop and look; others would walk into the nearest shop and cower. Surprisingly there were still women who would stop and ogle at Sasuke, with squeals and sweet nothings. Sasuke, like himself, remained unfazed and continued on his way.<p>

As she looked around she spotted a small clothing store for men and decided on their next destination. "Sasuke, we are going to stop here in the market. We need to get some groceries and clothes for you as well." Sakura said as she looked at the clothing store, Sasuke halted and waited for her to make a decision. It surprise her how docile Sasuke was, then again it's not like he can do much, so he might as well not do anything.

Sakura walked into the clothes store and approved, the clothes were definitely his style, if he even has one, but similar to what he usually wears. The clothes were not too bright, but they were still stylish. She looked up at Sasuke who was still at her side, and she wondered if she had to do the shopping for him too.

"So, are you going to pick out some clothes?" asked Sakura lifting a questioning eyebrow. He looked at her like she had two heads and then she remembered. "Oh! And here is your pension…" Sakura informed as she hurriedly shuffled around her purse, and then hand it to him.

"Spend it wisely." advice Sakura with a small smile. "I'll be waiting over here, alright?"

"Hn" responded Sasuke and walked over to a shelf with high-collared shirts. _Just like him_…she thought with a nostalgic smile.

It was a strange sight, really. To see Sasuke shop, who would have thought? It was nice to see him out of character, doing such mundane things; it made him look so…normal? I supposed you could put it that way. As ridiculous at it sounds, he does not do normal, he always seems so out of place. He sticks out. Yes, that's it she contemplated.

* * *

><p>Sasuke did not shop. He did not care for these bane activities. The only reason he is doing it now is because he does not have much of a choice, he needed clothes. He refused to wear Naruto's clothes any longer. Just the thought of how many times the knucklehead could have worn them without bathing or wearing clean underwear made him sick.<p>

As he loitered around the store he quickly picked out a few high-collared shirts, some pants here and there, then he proceeded to get some underwear. Preferably, black and navy blue boxers and a pair of nin-sandals similar to the ones he usually wears.

He went up to the cashier, hand it the money rapidly, and left. No need to stay longer than necessary.

"Well that was quick" commented Sakura as she followed Sasuke out of the store peering over at the bags full of clothes he carried. Sasuke just shrugged.

"Let's get this over with."

"You are optimistic."

"What is there to be excited about?"

"Look around you? It's a beautiful day. You should enjoy it while you still can…I mean once we get home, who knows how long you'll be there…" commented Sakura with a sad smile.

He looked over at her with a blank looked and sped along. Sakura quickly followed behind and took a grip of his wrist. Sasuke turned around with a glare. "What, Sakura?"

"We are not done yet." She said with a small frown. "We still have to shop for groceries. Besides, some of us want to enjoy this beautiful day." She let go of his wrist and walked off into the market. Sasuke sighed with no choice but to follow along.

* * *

><p>The market was crowded. Countless shinobi were shopping for groceries after their refrigerators have been empty for weeks from being away. She looked around the shelves', which were partly empty, but manageable. "Sasuke let me know if you want anything in specific, or just put it in the basket." Commented Sakura as she walked around the market with Sasuke on tow. She picked out some instant ramen, miso, Komochi, Mitarashi Dango, and her favorite anko dumplings. Then she loitered around the produce area, and looked over to see Sasuke walk over to the tomatoes section and fill out a whole bag. <em>He is just like Naruto….<em>she thought fondly.

"I think that's plenty." Commented Sakura cheerfully as she peered over Sasuke's shoulder. He just brushed off her comment and placed the heavy bag of tomatoes in the basket. "So, I think we are set to go. Did you get everything you need?" asked Sakura, Sasuke nodded. "Alright well let's go."

"Sakura-san how nice to see you." greeted the cashier with a smile.

"Hello, Kaede-sama. It's nice to see you too." replied Sakura politely as she placed her groceries on the check-out counter.

The old woman smiled and peered over Sakura's shoulder. "Who is the handsome young man accompanying you?" asked Kaede with a coy smile.

Sakura blushed at her suggestive question. "Oh, this is Sasuke-kun. He is a friend." replied Sakura with a nervous smile. "Sasuke-kun, this Kaede-sama." Introduced Sakura, Sasuke gave the old woman a curt nod.

"Hello Sasuke-san, it's nice to see Sakura-san with company, she usually makes trips to the market alone." She said cheerfully. Sasuke just kept up his unemotional façade.

"Yes…its nice, well we got to get going. We are in a bit of a tight schedule." Sakura nervously replied while trying to divert her attention.

"I understand."

"Arigato."

The lady finished check-out her groceries and Sakura said her farewells.

"Well that was awkward…sorry." Sakura commented keeping her gaze away from Sasuke's peripheral vision.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Well, ummm…I…nervermind." She was beginning to ramble. _Is he that dense…? _She thought bitterly.

"Let's head home."

* * *

><p>The arrived at Sakura's apartment before noon.<p>

"Well this is it." said Sakura as she walked into her apartment with Sasuke. She walked over to her kitchen counter and sat down her groceries than motioned Sasuke to follow her.

"This is the living room area; I have a lot of books that you can read, puzzles, and some crosswords you can pass your time with. Down this hallway to your left is the bathroom, there's a cabinet at the side of the sink where you can put away your personal products, and I have spare towels in the closet next to the bathroom, farther down is my room, and across is my study, which will be your room. Will have to move something's around so we can accommodate your futon, there is also a closet in there where you can put away your clothes." Sakura explained as she moved about the place picking up the clutter.

After Pain's Invasion, she did not spend too much time at her apartment because she was too preoccupied aiding the village, thus leaving her less time to take care of her own business.

She lifted her gaze towards Sasuke and smiled. "Make yourself at home, don't just stand there. You are free to do as you wish." She said cheerfully. She inwardly winced at the irony.

Sasuke gave her a short nod, put his bags down, and ventured into the kitchen. He shuffled around the groceries bags taking out the produce and can goods, and began to put them away in the kitchen cabinets. As Sakura looked over in awe, a smile slowly spread across her face. This was Sasuke's silent way of thanking her. Maybe living with him won't be as dull as she thought it would be.

**Authors Note: Sasuke is really HARD to keep in character. You don't want to make him too emotional or friendly. Its also hard to get inside his head and guess what could be running through his mind. So I would like your help, or input, that could help me better Sasuke's personality. I want to include more of his POV although a lot of the story is going to be Sakura-centric, because we are seeing things mostly through her eyes. Since generally in the real plot is from Naruto's. You are welcomed to PM me with suggestions. Thank you :)**


End file.
